


Pink Nails

by EreriSquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Levi Ackerman Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriSquad/pseuds/EreriSquad
Summary: Modern Day AU! While Levi is asleep, Eren takes full advantage of his boyfriend...to paint his nails, but can he do it WITHOUT waking Levi?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Pink Nails

Nothing could beat Shiganshina, it was a small town on the outskirts of Tokyo, at least 15 miles from it. It was a beautiful town as well, it was filled with homes, nature and loads of flowers. However, there is one home that was owned by two males who were very much in love, Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. They have been dating for 4 years and they decided to move in together after 3 years of being in a relationship. Levi had a very high paying job and that job is working as a lawyer, so therefore he can afford the house they wanted. He had met Eren in a small coffee shop called 'Sina's Coffee' while he was buying his morning coffee, while Eren was still a college student and he was working part time to pay for his college fees, also the bills for his dorm . Levi did think that the kid was a brat, but a happy brat. Every so often, they would bump into each other on the weekends for a quick hello or to have a nice conversation. After months of meeting and talking, they decided to give dating a try but the problem was that Eren was 19 and Levi was 27, but Eren was legal so it didn't matter, but people were still rude. It was a huge age gap but they didn't care. Eren's sister, Mikasa, was not happy with their relationship until she had to met Levi herself, along with Eren's parents, Carla and Grisha. Levi soon won them over with his charm and for being really polite. That was 3 years ago, and now they both have their own place to live after Eren had graduated from college.

It was early morning and both Levi and Eren were asleep in their king sized bed. Eren was spooning Levi from behind on the right side of the bed, Levi had been working extra hours due to a case that had been happening, so his boss, Erwin Smith, had forced him to have the weekend off so he can rest. Levi being Levi, had refused to take the days off to rest until Erwin had threaten to call Eren and to say other wise, that soon made Levi shut up as Eren can be a bit mean when Levi doesn't rest. Eren knew how tired his boyfriend had been because of work, and normally Levi is the one who does the spooning at night, but due to his exhaustion, he asked Eren to do it, which he was happy to do. The younger adult does have a job as well, but as a nail beautician. He has always been painting nails since he was a kid, he use to paint Mikasa's and his mothers. Eren loves all of the pretty colours that can go onto peoples fingers and toes, so he took a course at college so he can get a degree in beauty. He was also really popular at it too, woman from Tokyo would come down to have their nails done by him, either it was for weddings, parties, birthdays or just to want them done, Eren would be more than happy to do so.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Eren groaned as he quickly grabbed his smart phone to turn off the alarm before it woke Levi. Levi can be one mean old man when he's woken up so early, especially on his days off. Eren's stunning teal eyes open up, looking at the time on the screen: 8:30am

Luckily, Eren doesn't have to be at his nail shop till noon as he had no appointments for the morning. Only Christa and Ymir deal with the morning appointments, then he deals with the afternoons with Sasha. Ymir only applied to work there was so she can keep an eye on Christa, but she is really good at what she does. Eren slowly unwrapped his arms from Levi's toned body and got out of bed, before stretching out his limbs to wake them up.

He ruffed his brown locks and went to walk into the kitchen. Then he heard little paws walking up behind him, he smiled when he saw the couples cat. The cat was ginger with golden green eyes, with a pink bow wrapped around it's neck. It meowed up at Eren as a greeting, Eren chuckled as he scratched under the cat's chin. "Good morning Rin, you hungry?" She meowed again as she licked her chops. Eren grabbed her bowl from the floor and filled it up with her food, and changed her water.

Levi had learned that Eren loved cats, but he found them disgusting due to the fleas and the cat hair getting everywhere. He was a proper neat freak and takes his cleaning VERY seriously, if he finds one speck of dust anywhere, he loses his shit. And Levi had caved in and brought Eren a ginger kitten for his 20th birthday, he had kept it a good long secret from his younger boyfriend. Eren had decided to name her Rin, due of one of characters names from an anime that he really loves, and she loves cats as well so it fitted her nicely. Eren placed Rin's food and water bowls down on the floor and she started to eat, he also made his morning coffee at the same time. Eren normally waits until Levi gets up and makes breakfast, since the neat freak worries that Eren might make loads of mess and burns the house to the ground.

A full hour had past and Levi was still not awake yet. Eren was just checking his afternoon appointments through his laptop to check they were all correct. He only had 4 clients today which was normal for him. He sighed as he shut his laptop off and went to get dressed, ready to leave a bit later. Eren has to wear black jeans and a lose black button up shirt, he rolled up the sleeves that reached his elbows and pinned his name badge to his shirt. All this time he had been with Levi, his boyfriend never allowed him to paint his nails-

"Wait..." Soon Eren grinned at an idea. He turned around to see Levi still sleeping in bed. "Hehehehehe, now's my chance!"

Eren slowly crept over to the bed, knelt to the floor and pulled out his little stool and all of his nail polish colours, that also included stamps, glitter and gems. This is gonna be sweet! He quietly grabbed his stuff and slowly went over to Levi's side of the bed. He set the stool down and sat on it, while looking through his nail colours. "Hmm? What colour to go for?" He muttered quietly, hoping not to wake up the older man. He soon found a nice shade of pink. Levi HATES pink and he will be certain that he'll kill him, but who cares! Eren is gonna have his fun now!. He gently put down his tray on the ground, playing the pink bottle on the floor next to him, and grabbing out the base coat from his mini bag. Eren gulped as he slowly grabbed Levi's left hand and placed it on his lap. "Oh boy...here we go"

Eren opened up the base coat and slowly brushed it over Levi's thumb nail, this was making him nervous now. Levi could wake up at any moment and might murder him. He continued to brush the base coat over Levi's other 4 fingers on his left hand, once that dried, he grabbed the pink nail polish bottle started to brush it over his nails. Eren had chuckled to himself as the pink was a proper baby pink and it goes well with Levi's pale skin. Once he was done with the left hand, now the right hand. Now, this was the problem...Levi's leaning on it.

"Oh shit..." Eren cursed to himself, now he was sweating slightly from fear. Normally Levi was a light sleeper but hopefully luck was on his side this time. He froze that Levi had groaned in his sleep and turned the other way, removing his body from his right hand but he still remained asleep. Eren sighed in relief but he was still nervous, he slowly grabbed Levi's right hand and continued to put on the base coat and then the girly pink colour on his nails. While waiting for them to dry, Eren had pulled out his stamp sheets and had a flick through. He soon found the perfect one, and it made him laugh to himself quietly.

He pulled back Levi's left hand (As Levi had turned again in his sleep) and placed it on his lap again, Eren grabbed the white nail polish and placed it over the stamp, he then pulled out a small scraper to scrap off the polish, grabbing his stamp from his bag and stamped it over the stamp, then slowly placing it over Levi's thumb nail. Eren had to hold in his laughter. There on Levi's thumb was a little white bunny eating a carrot, he repeated the same action on Levi's other fingers but adding hearts, stars and cats on a different finger. "Oh man, I'm so dead when Levi wakes up"

As Levi staid asleep, Eren grabbed his baby pink glitter, before adding another base coat to the nails. He knows that Levi will kill him for the mess on the floor but he will clean it up before his boyfriend wakes up. He grabbed a small paint brush and dipped it into the small tube that held the glitter in it, and gently brushed each finger nail with the brush. He did the same on the other hand as well, and now for some crystals. Eren pulled out his gem trays and it had all different shapes and colours to pick from, he figured that blue ones will look good with pink. Eren placed the small box on the side and grabbed some special glue to help the gems to stick to his nails. He was being extra careful with it as it was very difficult to do. Once the gems were on, and added an over coat. Eren was finally finished and he did it without an angry boyfriend to judge him, he even filed the nails down so they were nice and smooth. Eren slowly opened the draw next to him and pulled out some hand moisturiser, and rubbed into Levi's hands. Eren sighed as he quickly put his stuff away before Levi even noticed. He grinned as he grabbed his phone and quickly snapped a photo of Levi's pretty pink fingers and put them up online saying:

#BoyfriendFinallyLetMeDoHisNails ;p

Once Eren saw it was almost time to go, he made a beline for his bag that held his car keys, wallet and his clocking in ID card. He felt Rin nuzzle up his leg as if she was saying 'Bye' and she totted of into the main bedroom to take a cat nap with Levi. Soon enough, Eren quickly left the house, to his car and drove off to Tokyo to get to the nail shop before grabbing his brunch on the way in.

2 Hours Later

Levi was finally starting to wake up, he did feel the cat on his chest. He hasn't even noticed at what Eren had done to him yet. Levi gently shoved off Rin from his body, which made her hiss a little bit but she quickly trotted away from him and laid down on Eren's pillow. "Did I really sleep for that long? Oi brat! You here?"

The house gave him a silent answer. Levi guessed that Eren had left for work and will be back round dinner time. Soon, his phone was going off. It was a phone call and it was from 'Shitty Glasses' AKA Hanji Zoe.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"LEEEEEEEEEVI! Tell Eren he did an amazing job with you!"

Levi blinked his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness from them. "What are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know? You haven't checked Eren's nail page have you?"

Levi rolled his grey eyes in annoyance, he really doesn't look on Eren's beauty page as it's none of his business. "Why should I? Four eyes, it's none of my concern-"

"LEVI! LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!"

On that note, Levi looked down at his fingers. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out from shock and disgust, which made some birds outside fly away from the trees. His nails were painted in a nice baby pink, with white bunnies on his thumbs, cats on his index fingers, hearts on his middle fingers, another cat on both his ring fingers and stars on his pinky fingers. Pink glitter was also on his nails and dark blue crystals on the bottom base on each finger. "What the fuck...What the fuck...WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?"

Hanji was now laughing down the other end of the phone. "Ohohohoho! Levi! Pink is definitely your colour! Tell Eren to do your toes next! I'm sure he'll-"

Levi hung up the phone from the state of shock. Eren was sooooo dead when he gets home! And Levi had no way on how to get this crap off of him! He tried everything! Hard hand washing, taking 3 showers in under 2 hours, it wasn't shifting at all! He had to wait it out until Eren got home. He had to admit, he did a good job with them but...Levi hates fucking pink!

A few hours went past and Levi heard Eren's car pull into the driveway. Levi waits on the couch with his arms folded, waiting for the door to open. Eren opens the front door and lets himself in, closing the door and taking his shoes off at the door. His teal eyes found Levi's scary grey ones. Eren had gulped from fear. "Err h-hey Levi, miss me?"

"You are a fucking little brat, you know that?" Levi glared in his direction, while stroking Rin who was on his lap. "I got us a house...I got you a cat...I got you a car, what do I get in return?" He shows off his girly pink nails. "I GET FUCKING PINK NAILS WITH BUNNIES ON THEM AND FUCKING GLITTER!"

Eren flinched from Levi's anger, even the cat ran off to hide. "W-Well you see Levi, I-I wa-"

"I'm not done yet brat!" Levi glared even more, as he got up and walked over to Eren. Levi was a lot shorter than Eren but he can pack a mean punch. "I just have one fucking thing to say to you!"

Oh boy, here it comes. He's gonna break up with him for sure! He just knew it-

"Think you can do my toes for me?"

Wait what?

Eren looked over at Levi with confusion. He wasn't gonna punch him or break up with him? "W-Wait what?"

"Did I stutter?" Levi said, his face looking emotionless. "I said can you paint my toes?"

Eren was all over the place right now. He gently placed his bag on the floor beside him and blinked Levi's way. Levi made his way to the couch and sat down. "I'll be your practise dummy from now on, you can do different colour styles on my nails as long as you get them off after twenty four hours...Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes Levi" Eren stutters. He was about to leave Levi to it until he felt Levi grab his arm. "Levi?"

"I didn't tell you to leave brat" He said, pulling his younger boyfriend closer to him. "Grab your pathetic colours and get to work...don't you dare use fucking pink again or I'll shove your cat up your ass"

Eren felt love swell up in his heart as he rushed to grab his nail bottles and other equipment, went back over to Levi and started his work. Who would of thought that Levi loved his nails painted, Eren is such a sappy bastard. "Hey Levi?" Eren looked up at Levi before he grabbed a dark blue colour from his tray.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" Eren gave off a cheeky grin as he continued to work.

"Tsk...I love you too, you sappy son of a bitch"

Eren just laughed as he continued to paint Levi's toes.


End file.
